Fable III: the Movie
by Team-Unova
Summary: What if the Disney corporation had gotten their hands on Fable III? *ducks a flying tomato* IT'S JUST A PARODY! DX


Ladies and gentlemen, I'm actually going to do it. I'm actually going to write a revised Fable III storyline as if it was produced by Disney, complete with fitting songs from previous animated flicks.

*dodges a flying tomato* Please don't hate me... TTmTT

**Characters**

**Marketable Princess**

**Princess Lily**: the daughter of Queen Sparrow, the last Hero. More focus is placed on her and her character growth since she's the money-maker here.

**Villains**

**King Logan**: Lily's elder brother and the main villain who seems completely unsympathetic until the appearance of...

**The Crawler**: the big bad of the story, who gives the (sort of) comedy some much-needed pathos and heralds what could be the end of Albion as we know it. Basically, a slightly toned down version of Chernabog with a song and spoken lines.

**Prince Aster**: Lily's beloved twin brother and best friend who is unfortunately a victim of the Crawler along with Walter, especially after his studies of magic begin to consume him...

**Reaver**: Logan's right-hand man and a comedic villain. He is portrayed as a Casanova, but is played down so that the kiddies don't go about asking their mothers difficult questions. He also happens to be the only character (besides Saker's thugs) who has a firearm.

**Saker**: a thug who is eventually brought to the side of the revolution when he is spared in a skewed fight by Aster.

**Supporting Characters**

**Elise**: the sweet and well-intentioned young noblewoman and Aster's fiance who is executed offscreen.

**Jasper**: Lily and Aster's loyal butler, who isn't too servile as to offer a few sarcastic (but helpful) quips now and then. ... Especially when Lily dresses up in a chicken suit.

**Theresa**: Lily and Aster's mysterious guide who similarly guided their mother on her quest.

**Sabine**: a tiny, crazy old man who enjoys blowing things up and the first rebel commander to join the revolution.

**Captain Benjamin Finn**: a devilishly handsome soldier who joins the revolution and becomes one of Lily's fast friends and love interest.

**Major Swift**: Ben's mustachio'd commander who is executed (off-screen) for supporting the revolution, infuriating Ben.

**Page**: the secretive leader of the Bowerstone Resistance who Lily idolizes shortly after meeting, and a reluctant love interest for Aster, though it's doomed to failure.

**Kalin**: a wise, kind and mysterious woman from the sands of Aurora and knows what the Crawler is, what it's done, and tries to help Lily, Aster and Walter recover from their attack.

**Clover**: the dog. The obligatory cute animal sidekick, what else would he be?

**Changed Scenes**

**The Protest**: Elise is still executed when Lily and Aster choose to have her punished instead of three of the protesters, one of whom is now the couple's little child instead of an unrelated man... The child happens to be named Elliot.

**Sparrow's Tomb**: think Snow White's forest scene, but with Aster casting fireballs in a panic.

**The Sanctuary**: now that Lily and Aster are safe, she cuts her blonde hair dramatically short and he bleaches his, which is much darker, like their older brother's.

**The Reliquary:** when Lily and Aster are offered weapons, Aster chooses to stick with his Spell Gauntlets throughout the whole story while Lily prefers the hammer. Instead of being offered firearms (we can't let the kiddies think that good guys use guns!) they are offered bows and arrows.

**Sabine:** Lily is the one to meet with the old man, using the Dweller clothes she's purchased as her standard attire for most of the flick.

**Saker's Camp**: Aster is the one to infiltrate the camp, using his new mercenary getup as his standard outfit minus the hat. He doesn't throw off his cover until he meets Saker himself and challenges him to a duel, overpowering him with magic instead of in a fair fight. However, Saker is the more honorable man and concedes defeat, pledging his soldiers to the revolution's cause after Aster spares his life. This is a clue leaning toward Aster's less than spotless conscience...

**Masquerade**: Aster and Lily both attend the masquerade with Page. Barry Hatch drops a hint that Reaver is expecting them, but while Page is suspicious, the prince and princess catch on too late. Instead of the arena both due to time constraints and keeping a PG-13 (at the most) rating, we cut straight to the Balverines, which are more wolf-like than human to tone them down a bit. Reaver also doesn't proposition Page, but he still revels in his sleaziness. Page still fires and misses him.

**Swift's Execution**: Swift is present for Logan's speech, but is yanked off-screen and later executed instead of being killed onscreen. His fate still enrages Ben nonetheless.

**The Dock**: Ben and Lily infiltrate the dock right under the guards noses while Aster and Walter ensure that they won't be followed, and are implied to have commandeered a boat. In the next scene, however, it's shown that they're definitely being followed, and are sunk. The dock scene itself isn't exactly shown, as it's replaced with a little character development and a song for Page, both shared with Lily.

**Shadelight**: dear Lord, this is Beauty and the Beast's wolf scene on STEROIDS. We can't show Aster or Walter actually sustaining any physical harm, so let's scare the pants off all the little kiddies instead! This time, Aster is taken, as well as Walter, but ends up in a different part of the dungeon and makes some kind of bargain with the Crawler to release him and be allowed to try and rescue Walter. Lily, however, has escaped being taken and rescues them after finding Aster nearly being overwhelmed by a Sentinel. She and Aster are together when they are forced to leave Walter behind, but are separated in the desert thanks to the Crawler's hallucinations. She is the first one found by Ben and Kalin.

**The Battle for Bowerstone**: instead of invading the city themselves, Lily and Walter infiltrate the castle while Sabine, Saker, Ben, Page and Kalin's men and Aster distract the royal guard in the city, knocking out any of the remaining guards in their way rather than killing them. This is a kid's movie, people!

**Coronation**: Aster is present, but being the younger (and less mentally-stable, but that isn't said) of the twins, is not crowned... Sure, he's happy for his sister, but is that just a twinge of jealousy we see...?

**Logan's Trial**: Lily spares her brother rather than having him executed. Aster tries to protest, but is shot down, as the decision is made. A later shot shows him seething silently at the refusal...

**Walter's Death**: Walter nearly overpowers Lily, but is wrestled over the edge of Bower Bridge by Aster... Resulting in the Crawler leaving his body and possessing Lily's twin instead. He, however, is more easily subdued, but remains alive to be cast into exile because, one, this is a children's movie and we can't go about violently killing a main character on screen, and two, it's her Avo damned twin brother. Walter's dying body is found by Lily, Ben and Page, and he shares his final words with her as she grieves.

**Finale**: the finale doesn't take place at Walter's grave, but at the start of the Veiled Path, where a shackled Crawler!Aster is shoved out of a carriage by Saker and Ben. Logan, Jasper, Sabine, Page and Kalin are present to see the youngest son of Queen Sparrow as he is cast out of Albion's protection, at Lily's official command. He gives her this calm, infuriating little smirk, and when she flinches away, he swears his revenge. As he staggers away into the coming twilight, he is met by a small horde of the Children... But they don't attack him, recognizing him as the new body of their master.

**Songs**

**When Will My Life Begin? (Tangled)**: sung by Lily, minus the final few lines about the floating lanterns, as she prepares to meet with Elliot.

**The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (The Great Mouse Detective)**: sung by Reaver, gloating at Lily, Aster and Page, as they are about to be savaged by Balverines.

**I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules)**: sung by Page about Aster and Lily about Ben, shortly after Walter, Aster, Lily and Ben leave to infiltrate the dock. Page stays behind to gather soldiers and prepare a strategy.

**Poor, Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid)**: sung by the Crawler to Aster, who knows that the prince desperately wants to become stronger... That, and wants to escape Shadelight with his life.

**Be Prepared (The Lion King)**: sung by Crawler!Aster as Lily and the others leave him behind in the Veiled Path, where he is joined by the Children and their Sentinels. It ends the flick on a cliffhanger.


End file.
